In the night
by Enfance
Summary: "Un momento de debilidad por parte de él, una acción errónea de parte de ella... en la noche, el autocontrol abandona ambos cuerpos y los gemidos son lo único que se escucha." {GaruxPucca}


**•Disclaimer:** _Pucca_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de la portada (que, por cierto, pertenece a la fantástica LittleKidsin, ¡deberían ver sus increíbles trabajos en dA! *publicidad dónde* (?))  
 **•Fandom:** _Pucca._ **•Pairing:** Garu/Pucca.  
 **•Advertencias:** Vampire!character, Oc's.  
 **•Summary:** _"Un momento de debilidad por parte de él, una acción errónea de parte de ella... en la noche, el autocontrol abandona ambos cuerpos y los gemidos son lo único que se escucha."_

* * *

 **In the night**

Por lo general, en un barrio tan pequeño como lo era la aldea de Sooga, todos se conocían entre sí y los chismes viajaban con sorprendente facilidad. Por lo tanto, la aparición de una familia silenciosa cuyo único hijo no se relacionaba con otros niños de su edad llamó la atención de forma rápida. Su nombre era Garu y, junto a sus padres, fueron apodados "los locos Addams" tras una semana de mudarse a la aldea china (había gente que decía que su origen era japonés, y otros tantos que descedían de familia europea...)

El pequeño demostró una inteligencia superior a otros alumnos, ciertamente, la belleza era el fuerte de los Sanada. Muchas mujeres se derretían por el apuesto médico Seul, el padre de Garu, y era común que se comentase también la hermosura de la mujer del doctor, cuyo nombre era Sook. La pequeña fortuna de los Sanada se destacó por ser también llamativa, no existía un solo defecto en ese clan, excepto el que fuesen tan cerrados. Incluso con el paso de los años, tanto el matrimonio como su heredero mantuvo su característico comportamiento, siempre atrayendo la atención de turistas o de los mismos vecinos.

Para cierta adolescente de nombre Pucca, que detestaba que la gente hablara mal de los Sanada sin conocerlos realmente, se le hacía muy curioso pero no desagradable. Garu había sido su compañero desde hacía varios años y jamás había sido irrespetuoso, solo demasiado callado a comparación a otros estudiantes. Era increíble saber que Tobe, el chico malo del colegio, lo provocaba en búsqueda de una pelea con él y Sanada nunca cedía, poniendo a Tobe en una situación humillante. Garu, gracias a eso, había adquirido la admiración de muchos compañeros, incluido Abyo, el cual se había autoproclamado "su mejor amigo".

Para fortuna de Pucca, no había sido víctima de enfrentamientos con algunas personas problemáticas como Tobe o la odiosa de Ring-Ring, ni tampoco "llamaba la atención" tal como lo hacía Garu. Junto a sus amigas Ching, Chief y Liang, formaba un pequeño grupo, el cual le era más que suficiente. Si no se metía en problemas, estaría a salvo, ¿verdad?

Durante mucho tiempo, aquella táctica le resultó a la pequeña Pucca, hasta que decidió quedarse hasta después de clases para hablar con un profesor y por ende no regresar a casa con todas sus amigas. Tras resolver las dudas con el maestro, Pucca salió del edificio y partió hasta su hogar, el cual quedaba un poco lejos del colegio. Aquel día su horario finalizaba tarde, por lo que las calles estaban un poco vacías de gente, sobre todo en el camino que debía seguir la chica.

Se detuvo con estrañeza al reconocer una figura delante de ella, una figura masculina de ancha espalda y hombros fuertes. ¿Qué hacía Garu Sanada allí? Ella creía haberlo visto partir en compañía de Abyo junto a los demás alumnos... al oír su respiración agitada y un sonido lastimero provenir del muchacho, la coreana se acercó, preocupada. No hablaban demasiado pero era su deber asegurar el bienestar de las personas, como dictaba su honor.

—¿Garu? ¿Estás bien? —inocentemente, la joven avanzó todavía más, colocando una mano en el hombro del adolescente y sintiendo la piel fría bajo el uniforme negro. Al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El muchacho se giró bruscamente hacia ella, cogiendo su muñeca casi lastimándola en el proceso, y la arrastró hacia un callejón, lejos de las posibles miradas de curiosos. Pucca se ruborizó y escandalizó al ver que la llevaba a un sitio desierto, cercano a la selva en la que se encontraba la casa de los Sanada, ¿acaso pretendía raptarla? ¿Debía golpearlo o detenerlo siquiera?

En un movimiento abrupto, el chico calló las preguntas internas de la pelinegra con otra acción mucho más sorpresiva. Antes de que Pucca dijese algo, Garu la besó con fiereza, sin perder tiempo a recorrer el interior de su boca con la lengua. La joven reprimió el impulso de largar un gemido cuando él la mantuvo contra un árbol y mordió su cuello, sometiéndola a una sensación placentera nunca antes experimentada. Estaba desfalleciendo entre los fornidos brazos del muchacho, su pecho se opromía al escasear el aire en sus pulmones y el camino de saliva y lamidas que estaba dejando el otro le hacía desear más...

Una mordida un poco más fuerte, y Garu succionó la herida que había provocado en la tersa piel ajena. Pucca ni siquiera pudo pensar que ese chico con el apenas mantenía conversaciones estaba allí, _chupándole la sangre_ como un mosquito y ultrajando su cuerpo aún si no tuviese el debido permiso de ella. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo bien que se sentía la boca masculina besarle ahí, justo ahí, e inconscientemente ella comenzó a frotarse contra él, estirando para dejarle más piel expuesta y rogando a los dioses que nadie pudiese interrumpirlos...

—Kamisama, sabes tan bien... —gruñó Garu, sin darle tregua, observando durante unos segundos el escenario que había creado. El cuello de su compañera de clases lucía cuatro chupetones agresivos, y si aplicaba su usual autocontrol, terminaría por minar todo sector con más marcas. El aroma de la azabache se fundía con el olor natural de la selva, un olor con el que estaba familiarizado, y aquello no hacía menos que agradarle, no ayudando a controlarse a sí mismo.

Pucca, mientras tanto, seguía presa de ese sentimiento eufórico, como el que produciría estar ebrio o drogado. Sus pequeños gemidos torturaban a Garu, que la examinaba con ojo crítico. Realmente, había ido muy lejos, no habría otra salida que llevarla con él hasta su casa. No podría arriesgarse en otro lugar, averiguarían la causa de sus heridas y entonces...

—¿Por qué no me besas? —inquirió la chica entre hipidos, con solo un ojo abierto, mostrándole a Garu que los tenía con una tonalidad rojiza—. ¡Hmph! ¡Tonto! —Sanada suspiró y la arropó contra su pecho, ocasionándole un rubor más intenso a la pequeña adolescente. Era normal que ella reaccionara así, había bebido su sangre, se había alimentado de ella. En estado consciente de la situación, Pucca se habría dado cuenta de lo evidente.

 _Los Sanada eran vampiros, y su hijo le había arrebatado tanta sangre que ella había caído inconsciente._

* * *

 **•Notas finales de la autora:** _De acuerdo, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí escribir esto pero, ¿acaso importa? ¡Esto tiene un casi lime, hello! (?)_  
 _Puede que los continúe, puede que agregue algunas parejas más, puede que no haga nada de eso y lo deje como un one!shot, como suelo hacer... el fandom de Pucca se ve interesante, hay tantas tramas por explotar, pero mi corazón se divide entre otros fandoms. D:_

 _Reconozco que no sé hacer summary's, ay. (?)_

 _Lo cierto es que no será el último que escribiré de este maravilloso fandom. Al que le haya gustado, le pido por favor que deje algo en la caja de comentarios~_

 **Au revoir!~**


End file.
